


Payback Time

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: F-Zero [10]
Category: F-Zero (Video Games), F-Zero GP Legend
Genre: Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Bukkake, Come Shot, Creampie, Doggy Style, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, Female Ejaculation, Hand Jobs, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Needles, Oral Sex, Other, Revenge, Revenge Sex, Sex, Showers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 15:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17164433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Took place a few days after episode 32 (Scream from the Darkness) of the anime. Miss Killer is given a day off from participating an F-Zero race and she's ready to just relax. However, someone decided to have a little 'fun' with her as revenge for everything she'd done to him. Rated Explicit for non-con sexual content and strong language.





	Payback Time

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything associated with F-Zero or its anime F-Zero: GP Legend, especially its characters. They are owned and associated with Nintendo while the anime is owned by Ashi Productions. Anyway, I was completely inspired by an 18+ photo of Haruka (Miss Killer) and Zoda on Pixiv and decided to do a story about it. Of course, the theme is non-con/forced sex because Zoda wants to get revenge for everything she'd done to him. This story took place after episode 32 (Scream from the Darkness). There's also references to episode 12 (Black Shadow Laughs/Double Jeopardy) and episode 21 (Battle of the Women). I hope you enjoy!

Miss Killer, or Haruka Misaki, had given the news that the next F-Zero race is rescheduled due to the very bad stormy weather in Mute City. Of course, this was a very rare event that the races get canceled or delayed due to extreme bad weather, such as snow or severe thunderstorms. The rest of the other Dark Million members are very busy right now; Bio Rex and Octoman are playing a game of cards at a warehouse and Baba is traveling to Sand Ocean for vacation. Black Shadow had decided to go run some errands for the entire day up until late night and leaves Miss Killer in charge of this place. So, with nobody (she thinks.) here and that's she in charge, it's a win-win.

Excited by this, she decided to go take a nice, warm shower first before watching some TV. Miss Killer grabbed an dark purple towel and a washcloth before heading to her bathroom in her room. After she finished taking off her clothing, she got in through the shower curtain and immediately started the shower right way, turning the temperature to hot (not too hot to the point where she burn herself...) in no time at all. Everything about Miss Killer was perfect even to herself. Those delectable 36 CC-cup breasts, long slender legs, excellent hourglass stomach and especially the best part about her: that plump ass of hers as it was so tight and so jiggly.

Miss Killer felt a picture perfect wave of hot water drenching her entire body with a warm gentle touch. She took her respective washcloth and injected an ounce of body wash gel onto the cloth, scrubbing it nicely into her skin with that incredible strawberry-scented aura. Miss Killer sighed out of pure ecstasy, obviously wishing how it would be like if Black Shadow was here and was doing all of the washing. But since he's not here, she don't mind.

She then heard of a faint sound of the electric doors opening up. Miss Killer didn't think much, obviously believing that one of the Dark Soldiers had started to clean up her room.

"Hmmmmm, which shampoo to choose?" Miss Killer asked as she was holding two bottles of two separate shampoos in her hands. One of them was strawberry-flavored while the other had the scent of cherry blossoms. It was only a minute before she finally choose the strawberry shampoo as she put away the cherry blossoms shampoo. "This one."

She then popped open the top and squeezed out a good blob of the shampoo before rubbing her hands back and forth. The dark-purple haired woman finally managed to spread it all around her beautiful dark-purple locks, getting rid of the flaky dandruffy mess that was disappearing one at a time thanks to her fingertips. Every strand of hair that was being washed down, it literally became completely free of dandruff.

Miss Killer continued to spread more shampoo around her hair when all of a sudden, she heard the bathroom sliding doors open, before the lights suddenly came off. Before she could react, a voice was heard.

"You're gonna pay for everything you've done with me....bitch!" The figured growled as he raised his hands and grabbed Miss Killer, first by mouth.

"Mmph?!" Miss Killer muffled as the figure grabbed her tightly and dragged her out of the bathroom. She actually felt a wet cloth containing an sedative around her mouth when she was dragged out and ended up passing out before she could fight back.

Moments later (about 30 minutes), Miss Killer woke up as she discovered that she's not in the bathroom anymore. In fact, according to the pictures of sweets and cakes, she'd appeared to be in someone's room.

"Hello? Black Shadow? Anyone?!" She screamed in fear.

"There's not here, Miss Killer. It's only you and me...." The figure walked up to her, revealing to be...

...Zoda!

"Um...hey Zoda..." She said in a nervous tone. He walked up to her and slowly teased her face down to her chin.

"Do you remember an year ago after the Christmas Cup is over?"

"Um...Black Shadow ripped off your pipe off your head as a Christmas gift. Hehehe..." Miss Killer giggled nervously.

"And when you took victory before that race?"

"Um..yes." She giggled nervously yet again before getting slapped hard in the face as Zoda pulled close to her face.

"That's right...YOU HAD CAUSE ME HELL FOR THE PAST YEAR!! Why in the hell did you do those things?!"

"Well...you made Lucy win the Christmas Cup-"

"Hello? I want my plan to work! And besides, when you win the race before that, I ended up destroying the trophy! So, I think you deserve to be punished for everything you cause hell to me!!" Zoda screamed as he soon grab his lime green pants and pulled them down, revealing his 11-inch, 3-inch wide member. It was very hard and has a few veins.

"Oh god, you're not..g-gonna rape me, are you?" Miss Killer stammered in fear.

"I am going to rape you!" Zoda yelled in anger as he grabbed something else....a needle full of aphrodisiac fluid. She widen her eyes in surprise as he walked up to her.

"Don't you dare....please! I'll do anything you want!"

"FUCK YOU!!" He screamed before pushing the needle into her clitoris and emptying the aphrodisiac into it. Within twenty seconds, the feeling of intoxication was almost instant to her as her face began to reddened and let out a passionate moan.

"It's seem you've reacted to that. The only way you'll be back to normal is in two to three hours or when you ended up cumming four times."

After that was being said, Zoda spread her legs wide open and spread her pussy wide open. Smirking, he led his hand straight down to Miss Killer's shaven clit, teasing it very nicely with just tiny, caressing circles. His touch proved to be quite gentle and warm in arousing fashion, forcing her pussy to be extremely wet from this incredible sensation. It was that kind of sensation that forced Miss Killer to hang onto the bedsheets uncontrollably as she endured the lustful shuddering caused by her clit thanks to Zoda's sensual touch. It increased very well when he reached in and slipped his perfect fingertips inside Miss Killer's vagina, proceeding to plunge back and forth in a smooth motion. He continued to literally spun every part of his fingers inside of Miss Killer's tight virgin pussy. It was only three minutes before Miss Killer started to feel a very minor vibration from her penetrable pussy, indicating that she was about to feel herself burst. And with her hands grabbing into the bedsheets harder, she knew what's gonna happen next.

"Oh fuck Zoda, I'm gonna cum!" She gasped right before she let out the loudest moan she could ever break out.

Zoda smirked as she had her first orgasm. He felt her warm fluids coating his fingers perfectly. It was so wet, so sticky, and soooo hot to him as he let out a sigh. He can't wait to feel it in his cock when she squirts all over it. Hopefully, it will happen. He pulled his fingers out of her vagina before greeting her with a passionate tongue kiss. Miss Killer broke out in a sweet moan feeling his tongue swim inside her mouth with such warm memorization.

After about two minutes, they broke the kiss as a string of saliva connected through their lips. 

"Now...suck my cock, you dirty whore!" He moaned as he got on the bed as Miss Killer slowly grasped Zoda's member, causing him to hiss like a serpent as Miss Killer started to shift his shaft in a fast pace. "O-oh, God!"

Zoda smirked at Miss Killer as she then teased him by licking the tip of Zoda's hard member and swirled it around with her tongue. He couldn't hold it as he grabbed her head and pushed her into his erection, taking half of it in her mouth. Miss Killer sucked his long dick like a lollipop as she moaned in pleasure and rubbed her pussy in circles. She bobbed her head up and down in a medium pace, making him groan and moan in pleasure. Soon, he felt his climax coming through his body and began to thrust his dick inside her mouth as he was face-fucking her. 

"Mmmmmm!" Miss Killer moaned in pleasure as she rubbed herself harder and harder until she feel her own orgasm coming as well.

"Fuck! I'M CUMMING!!" Zoda moaned loudly as he pulled out of her mouth and shifted his cock very hard, causing him to cum all over Miss Killer's face. She opened her mouth and took as much of Zoda's cum as she could, tasting his strawberry-flavored cum. By the same time, she came as well, squirting all over the floor and some of the sheets.

"Mmmm...tastes good...." She smirked evilly.

"Now, time for the main part!" He said as he looked at her pussy and asshole to decide which hole he's fucking. Since both of her holes are completely virgin, he's having a little trouble choosing. After much deciding, he finally decided to fuck her asshole. He grabbed Miss Killer and lifted her up before grabbing her hips and pushing his cock into her ripe and tight asshole as it entered in fully. Both Zoda and Miss Killer moaned in arousing pleasure.

"Goddamn it, it's so fucking tight! It's so...damn!" Zoda moaned in pleasure as he began to thrust in and out of her asshole. It also caused Miss Killer to moan as well. Her hole heat felt so intense that it was literally becoming a burning sensation for Zoda.

To triple the pleasure for her, Miss Killer used her left hand to rub and massage her fuckable clit as a way to reach her third orgasm and get that extra lube for his cock. Zoda began to move in a medium, but hard pace as he was thrusting in and out of her gaping asshole. Suddenly, after four minutes of hard thrusting, it brought her over the edge and began to moan loudly.

"I'm gonna cum!" She cried out.

That's when Zoda pulled out of her asshole and turn her around so she could squirt all over his hard dick. He sighed in complete pleasure as he felt her fluids covering his entire cock. It was so warm and so sticky. He then resumed what he was doing as this time, he was fucking her doggy style.

"Ahhhhhh! Yes! That's right...you deserve this! This is what you get for making Black Shadow rip off my pipe and taking my trophy and trying to take over Mute City if you win the Ladies' Race even though it got canceled and everything else in the first place!" Zoda said/moaned in pleasure as he started to spank her ass, leaving a red mark on her ass. With the intense pleasure she's receiving, he felt his member shaking like a volcano as he moaned in pleasure as he went faster and harder due to his orgasm coming through. Finally, after two more minutes, he finally began to burst.

"FUCK! I'M GONNA CUM!"

That one final moan said it all as the seed that he possessed shot out of his tip and filled Miss Killer's hole up like cement filling up an empty hole. And before she knew it, she had reached her final orgasm as she squirted very hard. Miss Killer sighed in satiation as the feeling of her gaping asshole being filled up thanks to Zoda's uncontrollable hot load made it such a sticky savory experience for her. It was so wet and so gooey, yet at the same time, it felt so good to her in such an unclean way. Zoda continued to fill her up until his hot sticky semen leaked out of her filling asshole and down right into the sticky bedsheets.

The sex drug had started to wear off, making Miss Killer return back to normal now. When she did however, she gasped in shock when she felt his semen landing on her entire body as he started to cum all over her body.

"...why?" She asked in a low voice. "Why did you do this?"

"Hmmm....that's it for your punishment! You're free to go now! However, if you mess with me again, I'll do it again, but I'll make sure your ass is extreme sore when that happens!" Zoda explained as he pushed her out of his room as the door shut.

Disgusted after everything that happened, Miss Killer went back to her shower to clean off the sweat and cum off her body. Then, after drying off, she got on the bed and cried herself to sleep. Before doing so, she said one last thing:

"I need to be more careful now...."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally, I would have Zoda do vaginal sex with Miss Killer too, but since I'm getting sleepy, I've decided to call it a night and stop there. And I'm sorry if Zoda and Miss Killer are OOC!
> 
> And that's it! Give kudos if you like (or love) the story! And comment below as well! I'm open for requests and the fandoms I do is Super Smash Brothers and this fandom (F-Zero)! More information could be found in my profile! Don't forget to subscribe to me if you like my stories!
> 
> Until next time...this is MeeMee signing out!
> 
> *does Kirby's victory dance*


End file.
